Embarrassing video
by WarioMan3K
Summary: 9-Volt, Phoebe, 18-Volt, Kat and Ana stumble upon Wario singing in the bathroom, and couldn't help recording a video about it on camera for their friends to see!


I just had this random, yet silly thought about Wario singing the _Arthur_ theme song, and as a result, I made this short fic. Hope you like!

 **DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. is owned by Nintendo; Contra is a property of Konami; Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi belongs to Renegade Animation; and the Arthur cartoon, let alone its opening theme song, is courtesy of Marc Brown (and PBS). The only stuff in this story that I own are my two Bomberman OCs, Arctic Bomber and Blaze Bomber, and my WarioWare OC, Phoebe.**

* * *

-Embarrassing video-

[Overworld BGM: Menu (Wario's Woods (SNES version))]

On a sunny day in Diamond City, CA, sounds of laughter could be heard inside the Contras' house, with four of Earth's heroes living as roommates next door to WarioWare Inc. Aaron, Ami Onuki, Bill Rizer and Lance Bean were trying out the recently-released _Metroid Prime: Federation Force_ whilst on break from their never-ending battle against evil, when suddenly they noticed 9-Volt, 18-Volt, Phoebe, Kat and Ana knocking on their front door.

"Well hi there, you guys," giggled the pink-haired cute half of Puffy AmiYumi, soon to be 20 with her co-leader being 3 years older (and her best friend, Yumi Yoshimura, a year younger). "What brings you here from next door?"

"You gotta see the video we just HAD to make," answered 9-Volt. "It's funny and about Wario!"

"Heh, can't say I'm surprised," said Aaron. "Is he up to his usual shenanigans again?"

"He sure is, alright! Let's go see!"

Phoebe added, "9-Volt's right. You guys won't be disappointed! So how's Arctic Bomber doing?"

The 30-year-old man in blue, and his blonde hair combed in an Arnold-like fashion, answered, "So far, so good. She's been learning to control her anger whenever we're out fighting alien scumbags and corrupt soldiers alike. But right now, she's just hanging out at Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World - he and Penny are taking care of business as usual, by the way - playing some of her favorite arcade games."

"And like Billy said just now," noted the 31-year-old hero in red, his black hair much like Sylvester Stallone's, "the new Metroid game isn't half bad. But hey, thanks again for recommending it to us and all our friends in the city."

"No prob, Lance!" beamed 18-Volt. "It encourages up to 4 players to demonstrate teamwork and true friendship!"

But 9-Volt had something else in mind. "Although, it would've been nice to play as Samus again. Oh well, live and learn, right?"

A few minutes later, the Contras helped their friends set up Mona's digital camera, which 9-Volt kindly borrowed after helping her around Wario's house, by hooking it up to their TV set. Remembering what his "big sister" told him, he went to the camera's gallery while Phoebe directed the Contras to see if it showed up on the TV screen. Once everything was set, the whole group tuned in to the video of the day, albeit embarrassing and funny as Aaron could tell from their stifled laughter, about Nintendo's lovable oaf.

[End BGM]

* * *

(ON VIDEO)

"HA HA HA!" laughed Ana. "Is Mr. Wario singing that song again?"

"Shhh," hushed Kat, stifling a giggle. "I want us to hear his singing voice in the bathroom."

"Bring the camera just a little closer," Phoebe told 18-Volt, "and...there! That's good for now. You ready too, 9-Volt?"

"Ready as we'll ever be!" the two Nintendo boys whooped quietly.

 _Everyday when you're walking down the street  
Everybody that you meet,  
Has an original point of view  
And I say HEY! What a wonderful kind of day  
Where you can learn to work and play  
And get along with each other_

The group scooted a bit closer as they opened the door nice and slow to avoid disturbing Wario, who was currently holding a toothbrush closer to his mouth like a microphone, shaking his butt in rhythm to the lyrics he sang to his heart's content.

 _You got to listen to your heart  
Listen to the beat, listen to the rhythm, the rhythm of the street  
Open up your eyes, open up your ears  
Get together and make things better by working together  
It's a simple message and it comes from the heart  
Believe in yourself! Believe in yourself, oh yeah!  
Well that's the place to start, TO START! WA HA HA!_

 _And I say HEY! What a wonderful kind of day  
Where you learn to work and play  
And get along with each other  
What a wonderful kind of day,  
What a wonderful kind of daaaaay...  
And then I say HEY!_

"Thank you, thank you very much!" he imitated Elvis Presley.

Then came a moment of silence, and without warning (at least to Wario), Kat and Ana blurted out loud, "HEY!"

"AAAAAAAAH! What're you nosy punks doing in my bathroom?! Let a rich man sing in peace! GET OUT!" 9-Volt and Phoebe led the others out of sight as 18-Volt stopped the footage, ending the video at that point.

* * *

(OFF CAMERA)

[Ending BGM: Title Fanfare (Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!)]

No sooner than the video ended did everyone in the house have their share of laughter. "HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Who woulda thought he could sing _that_ theme song, let alone enjoy every moment of it?" commented Bill.

"Maybe he thinks it's pretty dang catchy for a song from a cartoon meant for kids," added Lance. "Still, you really made our day, guys. Thanks!"

"Sure, anytime!" smiled Phoebe. "It's the least we can do, well, after all you've been through to help protect man and Bomber alike from Red Falcon's intergalactic goons and other evildoers, time and again."

Aaron nodded in agreement. "To be honest, it ain't easy every time because, you see, global terrorism tends to be one of Earth's biggest problems besides pollution. But us good guys gotta be willing do our part, and do the right thing, no matter the cost."

"And we're proud of you for always remembering what we taught you about bravery, and being kind to others, when they need kindness most," said Ami, kneeling down to kiss 9-Volt's forehead. "Especially you, sweetie. I'm sure your guardian angels truly appreciate your assistance in making it a lot easier, and more fun, for them to protect you in times of need."

"Ami's right. Now, I think Wario oughta take a crash-course in treating you and all of his other associates nicely, let alone Mona, though I doubt he'll learn his lesson every time he tries to make off with the profits."

THE END

(Ending Credits)  
9-Volt - TARA STRONG  
Phoebe - HYNDEN WALCH  
18-Volt - CHRIS RAGER  
Kat - GREY DELISLE  
Ana - TARA STRONG  
Wario - CHARLES MARTINET  
Aaron (me) - MYSELF  
Ami Onuki - JANICE KAWAYE  
Bill Rizer - BOB BUCHHOLZ  
Lance Bean - SYLVESTER STALLONE

[End BGM]  
[End Credits]

* * *

So, whatcha guys think? Pretty good, huh? As always, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
